The Years In-between
by witchyowl
Summary: While Harry Potter was growing up on Privet Drive, what was occurring in the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first fan fiction. I am sorry for any issues there may be (reviews are always welcome). I am writing this fanfic simply for my enjoyment, but I hope you find it interesting too! I'll admit that this will not be an action packed fanfiction, but I promise there is a plot.**

 **J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related. I am just playing make believe in her world. :)**

Hogwarts was eerily quiet. The rest of the wizarding world was joyous, exceedingly so. The dark Lord Voldemort was finally defeated. An unexpected young child, Harry Potter, destroyed one of the darkest wizards to ever live. Still, the halls of Hogwarts were silent and still in the night.

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly in the headmaster's office. His normally pleasant face was creased with sadness as he read the contents of a letter. He raised his head, and for a moment the worry was replaced with a twinkle of amusement.

"Minerva, why do you linger at the door? You have been lurking far too much recently."

The cat that had been skulking in the doorway suddenly transformed into a fully grown witch.

" You seemed so forlorn. I had no intention of..." the slightly ruffled professor explained.

The older wizard silenced her with his hand.

"Sit and I shall explain."

As Professor McGonagall chose a chair, the headmaster tiredly summoned two cups of steaming tea.

He continued, " As happy as I am that this war is over, there has been so much loss. The news I have received is surprising. I assume you have heard of the Crestfala family?"

The witch nodded in confusion, " Yes of course, Victor was in my year at Hogwarts. Didn't he marry that young, pretty Malfoy girl?"

" Yes, I am afraid that theirs was not a love match. As you no doubt know, the Crestfalas are descended directly from Merlin. Victor, was the last remaining Crestfala, and Abraxus Malfoy promised his daughter in marriage to him before she was even out of the womb..."

Professor McGonagall shook her head, " I never liked Victor. He was as spoiled and as cruel a boy as I have ever seen."

The headmaster continued, "And extremely private. The truth of the matter is that Victor went mad. Apparently, he became so obsessed with blood purity that he refused to even speak to those he viewed as less pure. He holed himself up in Crestfala Estate, and only left in order to take a wife to continue the Crestfala line."

Professor McGonagall looked confused, " What does this have to do with you, Albus?

The wizard suddenly looked weary again,

" I have just learned that Victor had recently ceased his reclusive ways and threw all of his support to Voldemort. I wish I could say that is the worst of the news. However, the tale told in this letter is sordid and gloomy indeed..."

Professor McGonagall took a sip of tea and looked on expectantly.

He continued," Aveline Malfoy was young when she was married to Victor. Too young.."

The witch broke in, " Surely, she had reached her majority?"

The Headmaster sadly shook his head, " Aveline was bonded to Victor on her fifteenth birthday. And, until recently, no one has seen or heard from her. Victor was a demanding and extremely malicious husband. He quite literally locked her away in the estate..."

Professor McGonagall exclaimed, " But, even the Malfoy family wouldn't have stood for that!"

The headmaster paused before continuing,

"Abraxus died almost immediately after the wedding. And, later... obstacles prevented Aveline from leaving."

"What sort of obstacles?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"A child resulted from the union- a young girl named Antoinette. In his own, obsessive way, Victor worshipped the child. He took extreme precautions to ensure that, as long as he lived, she would be bound to estate."

He cleared his throat before continuing, "Aveline recognized the ever growing insanity in her husband. Every day, his loyalty to Voldemort became more and more fanatic. Aveline began to fear for her life as well as for her child's life , but Antoinette was tied to the estate. And even if escape was possible, Aveline had nowhere to run - the rest Malfoy family was becoming as extreme in their loyalty to Voldemort as her husband."

He paused again and took a sip of tea, " Today, I received a letter from Aveline. It contains an account of the drastic measures she took in order to protect her daughter."

Professor Dumbledore held out the letter, " Read it... I imagine you will find it enlightening."

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I am truly sorry that my first, and only, correspondence with you must be so very morbid. I have just heard the news-Voldemort is dead! The overwhelming joy that this news has brought is weighted down in sorrow. My husband has not returned yet from wherever it is that he goes in those awful black, death eater garbs. The happy news has preceded him. I am writing this with haste, I know I have little time left. My husband is insane. I have no doubt that the news of his Lord's downfall will send him over the edge. I have been preparing for this moment for a long time. As shocking as this sounds, I fully expect to have to kill my husband within the hour. Unfortunately, due to the extensive magical blood bonds formed between us at the time of our marriage, his death will certainly result in my death. I have accepted this, and I entreat you to feel no pity on my behalf. I will rest easy knowing that my beautiful, darling girl will be safe. I have studied the family lineage, and discovered that you and your brother are two of the very, very few living relatives of the Crestfala family. The Crestfala family's obsession with purity has caused their line to essentially die out- ironic, is it not? I digress from the purpose of this letter. I beg of you to take my daughter on as your ward. My brother, Lucius, will no doubt be on trial for his foolish actions. I want her to be free of the darkness that has so enraptured and enslaved my family. I have heard of you. I know you are an honorable, and powerful, wizard. There are many enemies of the Crestfala and Malfoy families, and her safety cannot be guaranteed at an orphanage. She has never left the estate, but I have confidence she will thrive wherever she is. She will be eleven in less than a year, at which point she will attend Hogwarts. Until then, I beg you to take care of her. My husband has returned. I must go._

 _Indebted to you even in death,_

 **Aveline Crestfala**

When Professor McGonagall finished reading, she looked up at the headmaster.

" What do you intend to do Albus?"

The older wizard simply replied, " I have a ward now. I plan to collect her from the estate tomorrow morning at the latest. The child should not be left alone with only house elves for protection. "

Professor McGonagall regarded the headmaster gravely before stating, " I suppose you realize what this means. To raise a child Albus.. You do know how much work, how much devotion it takes? What about the school? What about your post?"

The headmaster nodded, " The situation is not ideal. But, the Hogwarts guidelines make allowances for the children of the headmaster. She will live here. I will prepare some chambers for her."

" But, who will look after her? What will the child do all day?", the witch worriedly inquired.

The headmaster considered for a moment, " The students will all leave for the winter holidays in a little over a month. I will ask her what she wishes to do. I imagine she is used to entertaining herself. She has grown up with little company after all. Hopefully, the child will be well behaved. We can only hope. "

He paused before continuing,

" We will see how the next month goes with her living at the school. Ulterior arrangements can be made in the spring, if necessary."

The headmaster suddenly smiled, "Professor McGonagall, I had almost forgotten the real reason for your visit! You are here for me to confirm or deny the rumors, correct?"

The witch huffed," Well, yes. You've found me out. Is it true what I hear? Are you really hiring an ex-death eater as a replacement for Slughorn?"

"He is the youngest potioneer to be made potions master in a millennium. He truly has a brilliant mind, Minerva. He will work under Slughorn for the remaining month of fall term before taking over in the spring term."

McGonagall studied him warily, " But, surely the school board will have objections?"

The headmaster smiled grimly, " I firmly believe that he will be an excellent addition to the Hogwarts staff. The school board will be convinced after some persuasion. I have total faith in Severus Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks to those of you who followed the story - I'm very flattered! Again, I apologize for any issues with the punctuation/ grammar. Let me know what you think!**

 **Oh, and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. :)**

At Hogwarts, the morning seemed to be celebrating the fall of the dark lord. The sun was shining bright and the birds were singing merrily. At Crestfala estate, the weather seemed to be mourning. The grand, gothic mansion was made more dismal by the dark thunderclouds that surrounded it. Professor Dumbledore vaguely remembered hearing a rumor that in the 14th century a rivaling wizarding family cursed the estate so that the weather was perpetually stormy. He solemnly approached the mansion and knocked at the huge wooden door. For a minute, the only sound was the ringing of the knock. The doors slowly opened, and an old house elf stared up at him.

"I am to ask you's name sir.. What is you's name, sir?"

Dumbledore gave the house elf a small smile before replying, " My name is Albus Dumbledore. I believe..."

He was cut off as the house elf quickly ushered him in the door into the cold, dark entrance hall.

"Come, sir. We is so glad you's is here - so happy. Mistress..." at the mention of her mistress the house elf choked back a loud sob," We is sorry. Mistress tolds us not to be sad.. but we's can'ts help it."

Dumbledore handed the sobbing elf a hankie before asking, " Where is your Mistress now?"

The elf loudly blew her nose before sadly stating," She is dead. Master too. We's not too sad about Master. We is a bad elf!"

The elf blew her nose again before proclaiming, "Follow me! Mistress locked Miss 'Toinette in her room. She tells us not to let her out no matters whats."

The elf led Professor Dumbledore deeper into the mansion before continuing, "Mistress tolds us, 'Wait for Albus Dumbldores! You isn't to let anyones else in!' We is glad yous is here. Miss won't eat. She won't eat nothings! We is a bad, bad elf!", the elf paused and let out another wracking sob, "We is so worried. We waits for you's and hopes you makes her eat."

The elf suddenly stopped in front of a dark wooden door.

"Miss 'Toinette? We's is coming in! Albus Dumbledores is here."

After a minute of silence, the elf took a large key and unlocked the door.

The door opened to reveal a large bedroom with two massive gothic windows under an arch. Even with the windows, the room was hardly well lit. The room was finely decorated. The furniture, though excellent in quality, seemed to lack the massive grandeur that professor had seen in the rest of the house. There was a huge bookshelf filled to the brim with expensive looking, well bound books. There were also many beautiful china dolls, seemingly untouched, that stood stiffly in a glass case. The room looked like it belonged to an adored child.

A small girl sat primly on the edge of a high backed arm chair with a large leather trunk at her feet. She wore a very well made blue cotton dress with black tights and leather lace up boots. A large bow pulled back black curls away from a solemn face. Her features were the definition of 'aristocratic'. She blankly looked up, but did not speak as Dumbledore and the house elf entered the room.

Dumbledore approached the girl,

"Hello Antoinette, my name is Albus Dumbledore...Your mother has entrusted you to my care."

At the mention of her mother, a pained look crossed the girl's face. She turned her face away from Dumbledore, and tears began to run down her cheek.

Dumbledore looked on with pity before kneeling down in front of the girl and gently wiping away a stray tear, " My dear girl, I can only imagine what you must be feeling. I did not know your mother, but I know she loved you more than she loved anything in this world. I once had someone I cared about very much pass on. I cannot promise you that you will ever stop missing your mother dreadfully, but I can promise you the pain will pass in time. " He gave her a small smile before continuing, "I've come to take you to your new home. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

The girl nodded slowly, and the professor continued, " Well, you are going to come and live at Hogwarts. It is a truly magical school, and I am sure you will grow to love it as much as I do. Are you ready? I see your trunk is packed- excellent! " Dumbledore glanced at the glass display case before inquiring, " Do you want to take your dolls? It would be no problem"

Antoinette gravely shook her head before standing up. Professor Dumbledore considered her for a moment before taking her hand. "We are going to apparate back to the Hogwarts gates. I don't suppose you've ever apparated? No? Well, it is going to be a bit uncomfortable. Grab on to my arm, dear. Alright, are you ready?"

The young girl gave the room one last before waving goodbye to the house elf and nodding in the affirmative.

With a loud 'pop' Professor Dumbledore and Antoinette arrived at the sunny gates of Hogwarts. After a few minutes of recovery, Antoinette stood up and faced the castle. The sun streamed in her eyes, and she squinted as her eyes adjusted. Her pale skin and dark features looked quite out of place on the sunny path that led to the school. With a pleased smile, Dumbledore beckoned Antoinette to follow him up to the castle. As they walked, Dumbledore began to question her regarding her interests. She had yet to speak, so Dumbledore kept his questions to those that could be answered by a nod or shake of the head.

As they neared the castle, Dumbledore stopped abruptly. The castle and lake were clearly visible. Some students roamed the grounds, on the bright, crisp, November day. Laughter rang in the air, and the Quidditch pitch hummed.

"What do you think, my dear? Isn't it a beautiful place? Do you think you can be happy here?"

Antoinette drank in all that surrounded her and replied, "Yes, sir."

The headmaster simply beamed and ushered her up to the castle.

The students stared curiously as the wizened headmaster walked through the castle halls with Antoinette. The headmaster led her around the castle while explaining the history and specific function of each room or area. She curiously examined the portraits and studied the ceiling in the great hall while listening contentedly. Much to Dumbledore's pleasure, she even gave a tiny smile in the library. The tour of the castle ended with the headmaster behind his desk ordering tea and biscuits from the house elves. Antoinette curiously looked around his office, but fixed her stare on the phoenix .

" This phoenix is named Fawkes. He is my familiar and a very polite bird."

The headmaster offered Antoinette a lemon sherbet before settling in his seat and regarding her seriously for several moments, "Once you become a student, you will stay in the dormitories during the school term. However, your current chambers are up those stairs", he gestured towards the small winding staircase in his office, " the headmaster's rooms are magically extendable according to the current need-fascinating bit of magic, isn't it? Your chambers are right across the hall from mine. I will give you the password to my office at the first of every month. The current password is 'peach sherbet'. Easy enough to remember?"

Antoinette nodded and he resumed," The entire staff has the password to my office. They often come in with questions, so do not be alarmed if someone else is here. I also hold many meetings in my office. While I am in a meeting, I trust you will remain either in your room or elsewhere in the castle."

She nodded again and he looked at her gravely, " There are many things in my office that could be dangerous if handled incorrectly. If you are curious about an artifact or bauble, always consult me before touching it. I am often traveling on business. If you need anything while I am away, Professor McGonagall, our deputy headmistress, will help you. "

His eyes began to twinkle, "On to the business of how you will spend your days. Will you be content for the next week of so at least just roaming around the castle? Will you be able to entertain yourself?"

Antoinette smiled for the second time that day and replied, "Yes, sir."

The headmaster considered her, nodded, and then continued, " There are a few rules. As their names imply, the forbidden forest and restricted section in the library are strictly off limits. Also, you may sit in on whichever classes interest you, but you must not disrupt or distract the class in any way."

After finishing their conversation, Antoinette walked up the staircase to her chambers. Her new room was lovely, if a little small. Everything and everyone at Hogwarts seemed so bright. The four poster bed was draped with white curtains - much like her mother's bed had been. All of the sudden, it seemed as if the world was closing in on her. Antoinette curled up on the bed and tightly held her knees. The shock had worn off, and in that moment, all she could feel was terrible loneliness and grief. She missed her mother and she missed her home. Antoinette cried until the tears refused to come. As she lay on the bed, she absently twisted her small pearl ring. She abruptly sat up. Her mother would be furious with her! On her tenth birthday, her mother presented her with the pearl ring. Her mother explained that it was family heirloom that she herself had received the ring on her tenth birthday. It was a sign of the end of her childhood , and a symbol of her prestigious heritage. She was not acting like a respectable witch by lying unceremoniously on the bed and sobbing! This was not an appropriate way to act - she was acting common. She climbed off the bed and straightened her dress and wiped away the stray tears. Her trunk had been unpacked already, presumably by house elves. She picked up her comb off the dresser and smoothed over her curls. This was her new home. This was her new life. She would not let her mother down.

Antoinette made her way through the castle. She wanted to investigate the greenhouse she had seen earlier. A few years ago, her father gave her _Hogwarts A History._ She found the book extremely interesting, and was eager to explore the school she had read so much about. The students she passed openly stared at her. She had never been around other children, only read of them. But, so far, they seemed terribly loud and nosy. She held her head high, pulled her shoulders back, and ignored the curious students. After getting lost several times, Antoinette finally found her way out of the castle and to the greenhouse. When she opened the greenhouse door, a wave of warm air hit her face. The inside of the green house looked charming with the afternoon rays of sun streaming in. The herbs, flowers, and plants look splendidly interesting. The short witch who was bustling around paused curiously when she saw Antoinette.

"Hello deary, I'm afraid I don't recognize - oh, you must be Albus's new ward!"

The witch walked towards Antoinette and held out a grubby hand, "My name is Professor Sprout. Interested in herbology, are you dear?"

Antoinette lightly shook the Professor's hand before carefully replying, " My name is Antoinette. I'm very pleased to meet you. And, yes, I am. I've read a bit about herbology, but have never seen the plants firsthand."

The Professor exclaimed, "You've come to the right place! What types of plants interest you most?"

Antoinette replied, "I find the healing properties of herbs to be fascinating- especially, those of the Lamiaceae family."

The professor looked pleased, "Excellent, excellent! You have come in at just the right time! I am harvesting mintwart. Would you like to help dear?"

" I would love to, but" Antoinette stared warily at the witch's grubby appearance, " do you perhaps have an apron and a pair of gloves I could borrow?"

Professor Sprout simply beamed and summoned the necessary supplies, " Alrighty, do you know the basics of harvesting? At least, in theory? Excellent!" the witch led Antoinette to the harvesting area.

After some further instruction, the witches set to work. While they worked, Professor was delighted to find that Antoinette was a curious, intelligent girl who listened closely to any information she provided.

Some time passed before the witch exclaimed, " My! It's almost six. You must go get ready for dinner!"

Before Antoinette left, the Professor smiled hugely at her, "Come back anytime. You really must read that book we discussed, _For the Love of Herbs_ by Geoffrey F. Hertz. I think I have a copy lying around somewhere. I'll find it and bring it to you later."

Antoinette thanked the Professor and made her way back up to the castle. She was supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore back in his office at 6:15.

When she reached his office, she found him waiting for her with a pale young man. Dumbledore smiled brightly at her arrival and introduced the young man as the new potions master, Professor Snape. The dour man was dressed in black robes, and Antoinette thought that he looked rather young to be a professor. The young professor looked a little surprised when the headmaster gave her name.

He looked at her squarely in the eyes before blankly stating, "I knew your father, Miss Crestfala." Antoinette graciously shook his hand, but she was inwardly confused. Her father was unlikely to know this man, unless he was death eater. But, why would Dumbledore hire a death eater? It made no sense.

The three walked down to the side entrance to the great hall. Before they entered, the headmaster turned to them and said, "I will introduce you both before dinner begins. There are two places set for you at the end of the table. I trust you will keep Miss Crestfala entertained Severus?"

The professor did not look amused. The headmaster led them into the loud great hall. At their entrance, the students quieted a bit. Antoinette noted that there were fewer students at the Slytherin table. As the headmaster promised, there were two empty places at the end of the head table. The headmaster made his way to the front,

"Good evening, students! As you may have already noticed, two new individuals arrived at Hogwarts today. The first is my new ward, Antoinette Crestfala. Hogwarts is her new home, and I ask you to treat her with every respect. Severus Snape has also joined us as our new potions Professor. He will take over in the spring as not only as the potions master, but also as the head of Slytherin house. Likewise, I ask you to treat him with every respect. Let's welcome the two newest Hogwarts additions!" The headmaster and the rest of the professors began to clap, but the students remained quite. There was an awkward pause of silence before a voice rang out, " We don't want death eaters OR their spawn here!"

Suddenly, the great hall erupted in noise. Some students even began chanting, "No death eaters!" The only students that remained silent were those at the Slytherin table. Antoinette was shocked at the students' outburst. She looked over to Professor Snape. His eyes stayed glued to the floor, but his fists were visibly clenched.

"SILENCE!", roared an amplified version of the headmaster's voice, " I assure you that further behavior such as this will result in serious disciplinary consequences. Professor Snape and Antoinette are welcome additions to the Hogwarts school, and WILL be treated as such! I must say - I am ashamed of you all."

He then walked back to the table and sat down. Dinner suddenly appeared on the table. Neither Antoinette or Professor Snape appeared very interested in the food. They both just sat there silently, each contemplating what had just occurred.


End file.
